Gris
by Lanier
Summary: Después de una guerra no hay ganadores, solo perdedores. T por muerte de personajes


**Gris**

Summary: Después de una guerra no hay ganadores, solo perdedores. T por muerte de personajes

* * *

Una figura esbelta enfundada por una túnica y capa negras como la noche más oscura hacía compañía pacientemente a una tumba casi olvidada por completo.

El cementerio, enorme, silencioso, con una aura de aire cargado, de malos presagios... de muerte... Al entrar en ese cementerio sentías como una fuerte pena te golpeaba en la frente (aunque ahí no hubiese enterrado ningún conocido tuyo) y no era para menos, ahí estaban todos los muertos durante una guerra, todos juntos:

Traidores, mortífagos, sangre sucia, mestizos, sangre limpia, aurores. Todos juntos por primera vez, todos juntos sin rechistar por a quien tenían al lado.

Aunque los que luchaban contra el temible Lord Voldemort habían salido victoriosos no era precisamente felicidad lo que sentían en sus tristes corazones, y esta sombra... este muchacho no era para menos. En la guerra había perdido todo, absolutamente todo lo importante para él; todas y cada una de las personas que amaba.

Muchas veces se sentía culpable, queriendo, deseando pidiendo morirse mientras dormía, simplemente haberse muerto él en vez de sus amigos ¿eso era mucho pedir?

Y es que al morir esa persona a la cual él ofrecía compañía esta noche se había llevado un trocito de su vida.

Una tormenta empezó a formarse en el gris cielo, gris como los pensamientos del chico, gris como todo lo que veía él ahora, gris como su vida. El viento golpeó en la capa que cubría su cabeza haciendo que un mechón del color del fuego bailase con la brisa.

A su corta vida ese pelirrojo había asistido a demasiados entierros, casa uno más doloroso que el anterior y menos que el siguiente, el último había sido el de esa persona que descansaba en aquella tumba y él iba a visitar a todas horas. El que más había dolido en su cansado corazón.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza consiguiendo sacarle por completo la capa de su cabeza, en ese cementerio tan oscuro y apagado su pelo rojo destacaba mucho más de lo normal.

Pero según todos los que habían sobrevivido y le conocían (no demasiado, para seros sincera) no tenia que sentirse así, no era su culpa, la mayoría sabia que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, incluso esa persona ya lo tenía asimilado, tenía asimilado el riego al cual estaba sometida siempre su vida.

Y después de todo él había estado también en la última batalla, y había estado muy cerca de la muerte ¡muy cerca, Y si se había salvado fue solo por esa persona, eso era lo que nadie entendía, nadie quería comprenderlo, nadie se quería poner en su lugar ¡Nadie! Quiso gritar a las oscuras nubes, y por él gritó terriblemente un trueno después de dejar su huella dentada en el cielo.

Nadie quería entender la impotencia que sentía por haber perdido a la persona que más le importaba, el dolor, las ganas de gritar, de hacerse daño a sí mismo, de romper las sonrisas totalmente falsas que todos le ofrecían.

Pero no iba a llorar, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, no lo haría por mucho que doliese, no lo haría jamás; no quería ser débil, no queria que su ser más querido le viese sufrir, estuviese donde estuviese.

Sus ojos negros y sin vida miraron la tumba para apartar la vista rápidamente. Aunque habían pasado bastantes lunas aún no lo podía asimilas ¿no podía? No... no quería.

La tormenta empezó a caer furiosamente apagando con suma rapidez su fogoso pelo.

En ese momento, empapado, mirando el cielo, notando su fría soledad se pudo dar cuenta de que todo había acabado de verdad y que ahora solo tenía un acompañante. La soledad.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo fangoso, manchando así su ropa negra.

Las saladas lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía como si de cubos de agua se tratase, era la primera vez que lloraba por las _muertes_ "has aguantado bastante, amigo" se dijo irónicamente mientras no sabia si realmente estaba llorando o simplemente eran gotas de agua que caían mojando su rostro, estuvo un momento así. Llorando, quizás, en silencio sobre esa tumba.

Cuando se sintió desahogado (o lo suficientemente mojado y lleno de barro) se levantó con la cabeza agachada, se puso la capa cubriendo su empapado pelo, con la mano derecha se secó furiosamente las mejillas salpicadas de graciosas pecas y acarició por última vez aquella tumba, con una ternura incomparable, llena de cariño y melancolía y se marchó de aquel desierto cementerio.

Así fue como Ron Weasley se alejó dejando atrás la tumba de Harry James Potter, el que había sido su mejor amigo, camarada y a veces amigo "de pega" su persona más querida en todo el mundo.

Pocos días después una pequeña noticia, la cual a muchos sorprendió apareció en el diario el profeta, decía así:

"Ayer se encontró un muchacho muerto a parecer por suicidio en su casa, en su documentación databa el nombre de Ron Weasley, el que pareció ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, en enterrará mañana a las diez al lado del mismo..."

Ahora sí querido amigo, ahora sí te acaban de comprender

* * *

Nota de autora: Corto y bobo pero de mi agrado, dulce y angst shounen-ai. El primero mío en esta materia 

Espero vuestros reviews -, de:

Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony


End file.
